This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The administrative structure of the Howard University RCMI Program consists of the Principal Investigator, Program Director, Program Administrator, and Administrative Assistant. The administrative suite for the RCMI Program is located in rooms 434 and 436 of the Seeley G. Mudd Building, Howard University College of Medicine. The administrative core functions as the hub of RCMI-supported activities and provides Howard University scientists with the necessary support to fulfill their research objectives. The administrative core also serves as the focal point for informing the campus community of RCMI infrastructure resources, as well as RCMI sponsored activities. The administrative core has performed and continues to perform a variety of routine services to enhance the research productivity of the RCMI participants. These services include but are not limited to providing assistance with the procurement of goods and services, assisting with the appointment and hiring process of Howard University, establishment and maintenance of time &attendance records of RCMI employees, maintaining accurate budget balances on RCMI accounts, and monitoring of RCMI accounts in order to assure agreement with the university accounts ledger. The Administrative Core also coordinates meetings for and provides logistical support for RCMI program participants, the Internal and External Advisory Committees, and the Evaluation Team. The RCMI program office has continued to maintain and update the RCMI websites which can be viewed at : The overall RCMI Program website may be viewed at http://www.howard.edu/medicine/rcmi The LMCB website may be viewed at http://www.howard.edu/medicine/rcmi/lmcb The BNMR website may be viewed at: http://www.howard.edu/medicine/rcmi/bnmr